secretendofandomcom-20200215-history
Lunatic Entertainment
Lunatic Entertainment is a game, movie and novel company founded by Somarinoa initially founded in 1995, though it remained unnamed until 1996. While it primarily creates original works, it also has produced a number of fangames as well. Games mentioned here are the entertaining ones that seem to fit with Secretendo's theme of randomness and comedic value. For a full list of Lunatic Entertainment games, follow this link to Creativity Wiki. Fan Games Blizzard Series Warcraft *Warcraft: Another Portal Capcom Series Mega Man *Mega Man Amalgamation *Mega Man Remix *Mega Man K *Mega Man seX *Mega Man XZ *Megaman Invasion *Megaman Tempo *Megaman Tempo Online Resident Evil *Resident Evil: Caught in the Crossfire Konami Series Silent Hill *Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism Midway Series Mortal Kombat *Mortal Kombat ♃ Namco Series Klonoa Series *Klonoa Dreamscapes Nintendo Series Metroid *Metroid Trials Super Mario Bros. *Mushroom War *Super Mario: Bomblock's Revenge The Legend of Zelda *The Legend of Zelda: Dark Legacy Pokémon *Pornomon Sega Series Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Reunion *Sonic the Hedgehog: Snip the Strip Miscellaneous Games *Amalgam Online *Another's Wonder *Bounty Hunter Convention *Dangerous Wilds *''Forgotten Legacy of Kain title'' *Glover *Legends of the West *Pong 2000 (Released 2000) *Operation Arachnida *Operation Mollusca *Serious Nukem Hazard Rock *Sonic Bomberman *Starcraft *Territorial *Territorial Xspecies *Ultimate Showdown *Ƶ Original Games Galactic Expanse Metaseries *GODex *Have You Got the Balls?! *Hybrid *Intergalactic Bounty Hunter *Shipwreck *Star Cleaner *Xrosroads Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter Series *Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter *Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter 2 *Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter 3 Conquest Series *Nodh vs. Narc: A Conquest of Galaxies *Kalindra: Another Conquest *The Secret of Hush: Conquest 3 Diakatan Series *Alternate Fantasy *Five Heroes *Legend of the Dragoon *Legend of the Dragoon II *Legend of the Dragoon III *Monster Space Immortal Greed Series *Immortal Greed *Immortal Greed 2: Unrest *Immortal Greed 3: Chaos Master of Survival Series *Master of Survival *Master of Survival: Slipaway *Master of Survival: Deliver Every Friday *Master of Survival: Quit Using Inside the Office Mega Somarinoa Series *Mega Somarinoa *Mega Somarinoa 2 Scourge Series *Scourge *Crux: Scourge II The Vuunega Chronicles *The Vuunega Chronicles: The Zomm *The Vuunega Chronicles: Story of the Aurix Seriesless Games *Alternate Bionics Just Elongate Oroborous' Alpha-Dextrous Janglomaton Feature, Killing Legionous Eradication Androids Of Infinite Hyperdrive Diamonds (Filled Liquid Kryptonian Neutrons By Negating Malfunctioning Atomic Energies) - Quantum Pouncing Orobouros from Jean 2000 - Deadly Jean Fuel Killers Hide Secret Horrors From Kardeidus deo, Wailing Planet Xenomorphic Monstrosities 3: Shadow of a Walrus *Battle Royale *Biota *Catch the—! ...Guy. (Released 2009) *Doctorate War *Fighter's Union *Gaygents *Girls' Night Out! *God Eraser *Kevin Poacher, MD *No More Heroes *Real Polite Gentlemen *Shitson! *Slicer's Debate *Teatime for Transients *They Rise *Troublesome Dicks *Urth *Wrestlevania Movies *Angel Grove Falls: Aliens vs. Power Rangers (Action Horror) *Ash vs. Predator (Action Horror) *Aurora Gorealis (Horror) *Cockblock (Semi-Adult Film) *Night of the Mung Mutants (Raunchy Horror) *Pizza By The Slice! (Slasher Thriller) *Qupqugiaq (Horror) *Rock Me Amadeus (Sci-Fi) *The Desire of Deadly Doom (Comedy-Horror) *The Insatiable Hunger of the Damned (Horror) Murder Kingdom series A series of mostly unrelated slasher films involving various gimmicky slasher characters who are named after various animals. *The Annelid *The Bear *The Scavenger *The Urchin Star Whores series A series of adult films parodying the Star Wars films. Possess more emphasis on story than most modern adult films in the industry. Laced with humor. *Jeddy Mind Tricks *Star Whores Episode 1: The Phantom Man Ass *Star Whores Episode 2: Attack of the Moans *Star Whores Episode 3: Revenge of the Stiff *Star Whores Episode 4: A Nude Hope *Star Whores Episode 5: The Empire Dykes Whack *Star Whores Episode 6: Return of the Jeddy Vampire Treasure Hunter series *Vampire Treasure Hunter *Succubus Electrician (Prequel) *Deep One Dentist (Sequel) Television Anime *StarGazer *The Out-Timers Books *How to Skirt Through Life On Only a Wing & a Prayer (Autobiography) *One Helluva Night! (Hentai Lemon) *Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism (Psychological Horror) *The Devil's Pacifism (Transgressive Fiction) *The Fleepy Adventures of Princess Sheeshamagak (Literary Nonsense Fairy Tale) *The Vuunega Chronicles Employees Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games